Sweet Antiquity
by Madaloushka
Summary: Whilst recalling in the days of their childhood together, two brothers discover the truth and power behind choosing to forgive and to love.


_Sweet Antiquity_

* * *

Summary: Whilst recalling in the days of their childhood together, two brothers discover the truth and power behind choosing to forgive and love, but _never_ to forget.

This story is also AU that is set in Asgard's future, with Odin sleeping and Thor on the throne. Loki knows he is a frost giant and still has not forgiven his father for not informing him earlier in life. *Events of _Thor _and _Avengers_ never happened!*

* * *

_Author's Note: _Helloo! Okay, so I thought I'd have a go at writing this because the idea has been stuck in my brain for the longest time. I'm still not incredibly happy with the whole thing seeing as I'm not a very experienced writer, at all. Nevertheless, my only hope is that whoever is about to read this first chapter is going to enjoy it as much as I enjoy some of the amazing works on this website already.

* * *

_Everything in this life is temporary. The only exception is love. _

* * *

It's early in the morrow as Loki strides towards the balcony of his brother's bedchambers. The large glass doors are ajar, allowing a faint breeze admission into the room and through Loki's ebony locks. He peers around the doorway to observe Thor resting peacefully in his chair, admiring the sunrise that illuminates his golden kingdom.

It's no surprise to Loki; seeing his brother up and awake so early. What is surprising is the fact that he is there, and not in the dining hall, enjoying breakfast and the company of friends. However, Loki knows Thor can be spontaneous, and not to mention rash, so he decides not to ponder the reason for his brother's voluntariness. Though perhaps it's something Loki can appreciate. He has never been keen on conducting routines and schedules... Maybe it's because of the fact that in the past, he had gotten stuck into a rut with routines; routines that would give the opportunity to rely on his so-called autopilot, allowing him to day-dream about "what could have been".

But that was in a former time and Loki has learned to live in the now. For him, recalling the days Odin had been conscious induces negative and doubtful feelings towards himself, and if there were any way he'd be able to erase it all from his mind, by the stars above Asgard, he_ would_. There had been too many days he spent brooding while locked in his chambers. He was scolded for things that, at times, were not even the fault of his own. He tried his best and still Thor received the greater amount of praise, and the greater amount of affection…

_No, no. That is all said and done now. Odin is not here, nor will he be for years to come…_

The trickster is drawn from his thoughts when Thor realizes his brother is in his presence. He gestures kindly for Loki to take a seat in the chair next to him. And so, without a word, Loki seats himself down, adjusting to the plush fabric his body sinks into.

For a time, neither of the two speak. They simply sit, watch the tangerine sunrise unfold and breathe.

Loki savors the peace and still atmosphere; something he seldom finds in his life nowadays. He figures without doubt the same can be said for Thor, the king of Asgard.

At times, it still feels relatively odd for Loki to refer to his brother as the king, even if their father has been immersed in a deep, motionless slumber years now. Of course, Loki knew from the start that his brother was to be the future heir to the throne, but to him, he is simply _Thor_. Same old Thor: the hammer-wielding, mead-loving, lightning-summoning blonde behemoth of a man. But more than anything: Loki's brother, and friend...

Loki is pulled from his train of thought once more as Thor breaks the silence, "Might I ask what brings you here, brother?"

The dark prince grins, accentuating the faint creases surrounding the corners of his eyes. _"_Thor, I sometimes question your vigilance, for you are constantly oblivious to the happenings around you." His smile is evident through his words. "Is it not apparent why I am here?"

Thor's brows rise as he frowns. Sturdy fingers tap the arm rest they are placed upon. He shrugs his shoulders casually, saying, "Pray tell."

Loki's leer instantly evaporates. He is certain Thor knows the exact reason, and recognizes this little game his brother is playing with him, and so Loki responds with not a hint of irony, "It is a rare occasion indeed, when The Mighty Thor omits his beloved breakfast in order to rest peacefully away from his friends."

The words are thick and faintly slurred as they roll off the trickster's tongue. Likely due to the fact that Loki hadn't managed a wink of sleep last night.

Thor merely chuckles at this and replies easily without shifting his gaze, "What can I say, Loki? Can a man not sit and enjoy the sight of his glowing kingdom now and again?"

Loki squints his eyes as the rays emitted from the sun shine in his drowsy face, seeming as bright and vivid as the Bifrost itself. He entertains the idea that it's urging, _wake up, wake up! _ He realizes now that that would be the wise thing to do.

In response to his brother, Loki shakes his head as he strokes his chin, "Yes, alright," and sighs nonchalantly, "I suppose you seldom receive any time to yourself, what, with being king and all, but means to say, you would pass the chance to eat, drink and boast about your victorious past?"

Thor turns his gaze to his goblet placed on the gilded tray next to his arm, grasps it and takes a light sip. Almost too light a sip in Loki's eyes. An uncharacteristically light sip. Wasn't it always Thor who could down an entire jug of mead in one sitting?

He smirks as he sets the goblet down, "Did you come here to mock me or to bask in my glorious company?"

Loki narrows his eyes, the faint grin occupying his features remaining. "Sarcasm, my friend, does not suit you in the slightest." He leans over and snatches the goblet off the tray; a rather quick gesture for someone seeming so (at the moment) sluggish.

Thor opens his mouth to protest but resists once the rim hits Loki's lips. He takes a quick swig, grits his teeth from the burn and continues, "Aside from that, I am simply saying that this is not like you, brother. Yesterday you were joyous beyond what I thought you to be capable of. Do you not recall? Jotunheim is finally Asgard's ally. We now have no enemies throughout the nine realms! You fulfilled father's vision of the future and utmost desire!"

And it was true. For the night before, Thor had gladly signed a peace treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim. The Asgardians had never seen nor endured such bliss and joy since the day their Golden Prince was born into this world. And now, he brought peace and tranquility throughout the nine realms and beyond.

Thor glances at his brother with kind eyes, flashing a ghost of a smile. Yet, something about that smile seems to signal not happiness, but bleakness.

Loki's cheerful air slowly diminishes.

He watches as his brother sinks into his seat, allowing his head to rest against the soft ivory cushions. His eyelids gradually lower and eventually close.

Loki sets the goblet down and folds his hands together, his brows furrowed in concern and confusion.

He says, "So what is causing this sudden dullness in you, Thor?"

The king remains silent, feeling the warmth of the rising sun rays embrace his body.

And he stays like so for a long while after. Loki attempts to organize his thoughts in order produce some idea as to why his brother is acting in such a drab way, because he can tell Thor is hiding something, and that he is avoiding any sort of discussion related towards it.

Loki would like to say that it's simply due to the fact that Thor had stayed up much too late the previous night, drinking, meddling with any willing maidens and making far too many frivolous toasts... But a known fact to all of Asgard is that Thor, the thunder god, never allows a mere hangover to dampen his mood or restrict him from partaking in the things he enjoys.

So, Loki rules that option out. Though what in the world could have caused this sudden mood shift? Thor had gone from utterly ecstatic to downright depressed over the course of_ one_ night...

Loki raises his head then as an idea sparks in his brain, and turns to face his brother.

_Perhaps that is just it._

"Thor..." he begins softly. "Last night... Did things happen to...you know..."

Thor remains impassive for but a second before his eyebrows grow knitted with puzzlement. He still refrains from facing his brother, choosing instead to use the grand view of Asgard as a distraction.

But Loki persists, "With that woman- what was her name? Sigur...something?"

"Sigurey," Thor says flatly.

"Yes! That's it. Did she not satisfy? Or..."

The king takes hold of a small stool by his side with the heel of his foot, dragging it across the floor to place it just ahead of his chair for use as a footrest. He pays Loki no heed.

"Or..." _Or what?_ Loki is running out of options. Normally, it wouldn't be so complicated for the god of mischief to decipher his brother's troubles, but since it's _so_ early and Loki's head feels as if it's going to burst, he figures it would be much easier to simply _ask_. He shakes his head, waving a hand in the air, "Ah, come on Thor. Help me out just this one time. What happened last night? Why are you acting like this?"

Thor rubs a hand through his matted flaxen hair. He's frustrated now, however Loki recognizes the fact that he is concentrating by the look of his pursed upper lip and the way the faint creases above his brow bone are beginning to form.

_Say __**something...**_

At last, the king sighs and states bluntly, "Now is not the time, Loki. Leave me at peace."

His tone is flat again. Not a hint of emotion to be detected. And Loki is beside himself with utter bafflement. Does Thor expect to leave this conversation simply at that? Does Thor even realize that that will only fuel his brother's urge to further invade this secretive territory of his?

"...Do you really think that that is going to stop me from prying?" Loki says with a somewhat irritated chuckle. He attempts at keeping his tone as light as possible. The last thing he wants is for Thor to become upset and shut him out entirely, if he hasn't already done so.

A low rumble, "For a mere adviser, it _should_."

And then…silence.

Loki's malachite eyes widen, and without thinking, Thor puts a hand to his face before he's shaking his head with regret.

So, this is what it boils down to: Thor, lowering his brother's title because he_ really_ does not want to talk about whatever is bothering him at present. He couldn't have thought of a better way to rid someone than_ that_. Although, it _is_ in Thor's nature to speak before thinking. Loki supposes he can understand…

The trickster recovers his former serenity (externally), though the sweltering rage now simmering within his gut remains. He straightens and as he brushes off his black trousers, he says, "Yes, of course. My apologies, _your highness_..."

Immediately, Thor is at his feet. "Loki-"

His brother takes no notice and stands then without a word. He turns to face Thor with as much composure as he can muster without striking that pretty, blue-eyed visage, and genuflects respectively.

Thor reaches for him, though as soon as flesh meets flesh, Loki is already proceeding toward the balcony doors. He calls in that same sickly-sweet tone, "I beg your pardon, as I shall be taking my leave now."

Thor follows his lead, and rises from his seat, just in time to catch Loki's wrist as he steps over the threshold. "Brother, you know that is not what I had meant."

_Oh…is that so?_

Once again that same, innocent, caught up in the moment excuse. When will Thor learn that it just does not work any longer? Loki knows it…all too well, in fact. So why doesn't Thor? Oh, of course, because like Loki had said before, he is always oblivious to the happenings around him. He doesn't know when the right time it is to stop, or when to start, for that matter. Like when to start realizing that perhaps in truth, this life is not all golden and splendid and faultless. That perhaps _some_ people are actually struggling to keep it seeming that way, for the sake of certain _others. _

He takes a glimpse over one shoulder, observing the firm grip Thor has on his wrist. He keeps his gaze there and says, "No, no. I understand, I assure you."

Thor ceases from slackening his hold. It's as if he's troubled by the notion that if he were to let go, Loki just might float up and drift away with the wind, never to be seen again for _days_. Thor knows he has to make things right _this instant _if that be the case. He needs his brother's forgiveness. Will Loki grant that to him? Thor can only hope.

Loki sighs and looks to the floor, green eyes growing dull with remorse. Thor sees this, and hesitantly loosens his grasp.

"…Loki?" he says softly.

In that spilt second, Loki wrenches his hand away, flashing Thor an icy glare. He immediately turns on his heels and heads out the door.

"I would much prefer to converse with my brother when he is in the right mind set to treat me as a _sibling_, rather than that of a _mere adviser!_" he calls from the bedroom. He stands in front of the massive entrance doors to Thor's quarters, his hand now grasping the gilded handle. Loki notices his grip seems to slide easily on the metal, and realizes his palm is sweaty. Was he anxious? Anxious about what? Anxious about the fact that Thor is acting so strange and somewhat bewildered for no apparent reason?

For once, Loki does not know what to expect from his brother, besides an insufferably remorseful apology.

Thor's tone is nearly frantic as he pleads, "Loki, before you turn that handle, _please _if you could just _listen_ to me."

Loki wants to open the door, this moment, and _leave. _He _really_ wants to. But as he summons all the will power that is left within, Loki hesitates. Whatever Thor is attempting to express must be incredibly vital to cause him to expose such a vulnerable nature.

_This_, Loki realizes, is what he had been anxious about.

Thor stays quiet, waiting for some kind of a reply, some kind of sign that Loki is listening. So the dark haired man releases his hold, though he remains opposite the doors, his head down. Even if Thor had wanted a face to face discussion, Loki would not have allowed it. He hates that look of anguish Thor gives when he's upset or wretched about something: eyebrows furrowed, lips slightly pursed and nostrils flared. It _annoys_ Loki because generally, the sincerity is never even real.

Thor emits a put-upon sigh; perhaps he had wanted Loki to face him. Loki then hears footsteps approach from behind. They grow louder and louder until they stop what must be just a few feet away. He hears Thor's heavy breathing, strangely heavier than normal. Was he anxious too? Loki wants answers now; to the unspoken questions Thor knows he holds.

Without warning, Thor begins, "You are my brother, _flesh_ and _blood_. I do not care what anyone has to say in regards to opposing the fact. And though we may not always see eye to eye in the things we do, we share something that no throne could ever compensate for, and you know very well what I am talking about, so wipe that cynical scowl off of your face."

_…__how did he- oh._

The gilded wooden doors are reflective. Thor can clearly see Loki's expressions, and therefore, Loki can clearly see Thor's.

"I am sorry for what I said. I swear to you it held no significance, though I know not what I can do to have you recognize that, other than apologize, sincerely, and hope you come to forgive my impulsiveness. And you and I know that someday, over a pint of mead, we shall look back to this moment and chuckle at our own foolishness, however for the most part, _mine_…"

Loki remains in an impassive state. Thor contemplates what more he could say to seize his attention. However, Thor has never been as gifted with words as his younger brother, so that alone seems like a feat most difficult to conquer for the king. Unless he could manage to somehow break into that steal casket of emotions locked inside Loki's heart…but _how?_

"…Do you recall the time we were children, and I managed to persuade you to venture into the Dark Woods with me? Once there, we inevitably became lost courtesy of my wrongdoings no doubt, and you swore that you would never in a thousand years forgive me or my boastful ways."

Loki shakes his head, "Thor, I remember you not _persuading_ me. You cannot _persuade_ the god of lies and deceits. I remember you _forcing_ me to venture into that wretched place. However, yes, I do recall swearing to never, by no means, forgive your carelessness."

"Well…after I apologized and received a few hardy blows to the stomach, it turns out you did, didn't you…?"

Silence again.

Loki cannot reply to that. He can only lower his head until it wilts like a flaccid flower, cheerless and still. Thor's lips part into the faintest glimpse of a sad smile. He knows he's hit something. Something vulnerable. He takes one step forward, placing a gentle hand to Loki's shoulder.

Loki's gaze wanders from the tiled flooring to the reflective golden doors. His stomach plummets to his knees as he witnesses his brother's eyes, once vivid and bright with fiery passion, now distant and brimming with tears.

Thor says, "So, why don't we look to that incident as a reference for now; I apologize, you forgive, and we go back to our usual game of playing capers and revenge. I do not want to spend my time regretting, or brawling… I only want to spend it looking back on memories of the _joy_ we endured together. I want you to remember the past for all the good that it brought, and to forget the sorrow and anger you found. Because I am dying and my only hope is that you, _brother_, will stay by my side until we have bid farewell."


End file.
